


Modus Operandi

by Ninjababe



Series: Modus Operandi [1]
Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo have an... interesting... discussion during a trip to the mall. Warning: Relena bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modus Operandi

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Relena bashing.

"Elevator fall," Heero said, out of the blue.

"Oh! Good one!" Duo said after a pause to process the comment. Bouncing in place, he peered into the window of a jewelry store before the two continued strolling through the mall. "I got one! An escaped tiger!"

Heero snorted. "A bit far-fetched."

"Yeah, but it's a possibility!"

Heero dragged Duo into one of the electronics stores.

"What?" Duo asked.

"We need some equipment," Heero replied, stalking towards the computer section. "Slit throat," he paused to say before continuing to pull Duo along.

Duo shook his head. "Nah, too messy."

"Stray bullet."

"Unoriginal. So is car accident, strangulation, or poison. Think!"

Heero glared at his partner before returning to reading the information on laptop hard drives. "Tiger pit," he said after a few moments of silence.

Duo's eyes widened. "You mean one of those pits with the spikes in it? **Nice**!"

Heero gave a small grin before pointing to the American. "Your turn."

"All ready have one," Duo said, grabbing some things he wanted from the shelves. "Weak ice."

"Hn," Heero replied, impressed. "Buried alive in building foundation."

"You're really getting into this," Duo said, receiving his counterfeit credit card back and grabbed his purchases. "Umm... let me think."

They continued to wander around the mall, pausing to peer into the store windows here and there. "A gargoyle falling off a roof."

Heero snorted in amusement. A few moments later, he suddenly stiffened. "Oh hell."

The two saw Relena coming towards them, waving her arm. "Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooo!"

"Well, well!" Duo said, a wide, insincere grin plastered on his face. "Relena-sama! We were just talking about you!"

"Hn."

"I caught up with you, Heero!" Relena said, looking up at her hero with doe eyes.

Duo turned to Heero. "Steam roller," he said.

Heero glared down at Relena, who had now clamped herself to his arm. "Too good." Looking back up at Duo with an almost invisible twinkle in his eye, he added, "weakened floor boards."

Duo cackled. After getting his breath back, he caught up to where Relena was pulling Heero towards a clothing store, prepared to rescue him from a fate worse than death.


End file.
